fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Bitwa Fanclubu
Nie no... Zaparło mi dech w piersi. To się nazywa epicka walka! A ja chyba mam odpowiedni soundtrack... Zaraz, gdzie on... A, to jest! Epic Adventure! Czekam na więcej! Volgaraahk :Ktoś słuchał soundtrack, który zaproponowałem? Jeżeli tak, to powiedzcie czy pasi do Bitwy ;) Volgaraahk Ekhem... Skąd wziąłeś postaci? Czy można teraz kogoś wstawić? Tylko jeśli można to bym kogoś wstawił (ale bez zabicia.) Niezalogowany BionicleFan Bez zabicia? Łoooo kur... Tak to się nie da! xD Postacie są chyba z... Fanclubu Bionicle :P Ale na to drugie z kolei pytanie nie jestem Ci w stanie odpowiedzieć. Volgaraahk Pet!? Kto ci pozwolił go urzyć! Ja? Tak! Pozwalam! I Yxesa, Lagera, Vouksa, Skjylar, Bistera, Brahiona, Retola itd, itp.... The Champ Is Here!!! 09:30, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Właściwie, to lista postaci jest już pełna. BionicleFan Twoich postaci chciałem użyć, ale one są na BioFanFick Wiki. Nawet myślałem o ich skopiowaniu tu, ale obawiałem się, że będziesz na mnie za to zły. Akuuś Twoje postaci są 3. Wiesz już, że jedna z nich to Pert. Lagera tam nie ma, ponieważ brał już udział w innej walce (Fikkuner i Vortess to jedyni weterani Turnieju). No ale ta bitwa oznacza powró Turnieju. Już w przyszłym tygodniu będzie następna walka. I nawet mam pomysła kto będzie walczył >)>--Guurahk 10:21, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Mam nadzieję, że ktoś z moich będzie się kwalifikował. I mam nadzieję, że w Bitwie są teź moi dobrzy... The Champ Is Here!!! 10:29, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Ciekawy pomysł, kiedyś miałem zrobic coś podobnego, ale mój brat skonczył szkołę i zanim dostał się na studia, przez pół roku siedział na kompie. Myślę, że znajdzie się miejsce dla Ivesta i ewentualnie paru innych - Użytkownik:Takanuva737 Guru, ja? Ja bym się czuł zaszczycony, sam admin wybrałby moich kolesi! No weź, a poza tym, sory za przypominajkę, ale zadałem ci pytanko w przedostatniej sekcji na dyskusji twojej, więc... Czekam na answer Chcesz być tap madle? No super. Tylko wyrób się w styczniu : ) Jesteś jedyną osobą, którra jest w stanie dać postacie TNL :P Moi jak na razie rulez :D Vezok999 13:05, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Szkoda wortesa ale za to mam odpowiedni soundtrack do tej bitwy(chyba w alternatywie) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZhiJ0eZWiOA&feature=player_embedded#! Panrahk17 20:28, sty 9, 2011 (UTC) Turgola się nie spodziewałem... Śmierci już prędzej. Ale po jakiej on był stonie? Przecie napisałem, że jest NEUTRALNY! Czyli pwoinno go tu nie być! Dobro vs. Zło. Gdzie tu Neutralność?! The Champ Is Here!!! 13:02, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Ja głosuje na sound track panrahka :D Malum121 . Akuumo, Turgola wrzuciłem, ponieważ niechcący wpisałem Lagera, a go miało tu nie być (:P). Poza tym potrzebowałem postaci do uśmiercenia, a że z Twoich wszystkich Turgol był najbardziej po ciemniej stronie no i nie wiem właściwie jak on wygląda (broń itp. itd.) to go wrzuciłem. Ale nie płacz, została ci jeszcze jedna postać :D--Guurahk 14:52, sty 10, 2011 (UTC) Aha, czyli nikogo nie interesuje ciąg dalszy Bitwy? PS. Sory za takie spóźnienie, niezła lagi mam :D--Guurahk 09:25, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) NNNIIIEEE! Przecież Retol jest dobry... Przecież walczy o Matoran na Sunessi! Przecież rozwalił asystenta Makuty i 3 statki BoM! No i wyjdzie, że ten który w story nie żyje... Radzi sobie najlepiej! I Came To Play! 11:07, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) I popraw fragment o Turgolu. Jeden wyraz, ale akurat mam zły dzień... I Came To Play! 11:11, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) Tworząc Brahiona też nie myślałem, że jest zły... W końcu kumpluje się z Bisterem, Obrońcą Sunessi i małych, niewinnych Matoranów... I Came To Play! 11:18, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) Czy można dodać postacie bez artów?Bo chiałbym zgłosić swojego selfa i jego kumpli. Kapura98 16:02, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) Nie ma tak łatwo, trzeba najpierw arta zrobić >:3 Vox 16:07, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) Ale walczy po stronie WM, którzy są jakby nie patrzeć negatywną organizacją. Brahion... qrde bo masz mało złych to neutralnych wrzucam do złych. Umówmy się, że są pod hipnozą czy cuś--Guurahk 19:08, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) Mogą być pod hipnozą, bo to i tak jest zajebiste! Nova Blast Voxa, bijaaacz! Heh, coś pięknego : ' Vox 19:18, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) Nie, nie jest już WM, bo Akuumo sobie wymyślił, że będzie dobry. A jak nie było złych od Akuumo, to trza było wziąść od kogoś innego, a nie na siłę wpychać Vezok999 19:21, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) PS Piszesz to już dwa razy dłużej, niż ja piasłem Odwet Vezok999 19:22, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) :Chyba się jeszcze dzisiaj nikogo nie czepiałeś, nie? Lepiej późno niż wcale... Vox 19:23, maj 14, 2011 (UTC) :Bo to miała być (nie)zwykła walka fanclubu, rozpoczynająca nowy rok. Miał ją napisać w tydzień (sam się tak deklarował) a ten pisze to już... mam nadzieje, że przed odejściem zdażę przeczytać Vezok999 07:27, maj 15, 2011 (UTC) : No skoro Retol na Sunessi ratuje Matoran, a tu ich zabija... Guru: Zły? KayRes Vezok: Odchodzisz? --I Came To Play! 07:59, maj 15, 2011 (UTC) He he :) Vez, to samo mi po głowie chodzi :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Legendarna życzliwość Vezoka... Nie ma co... Veziu weź się nie czepiaj, żę wolno jak to Ty masz napisane w profilu, że pisze opowiadania w żółwim tempie. Na pewno zdążysz. Tylko, że wyszło to trochę inaczej niż początkowo zaplanowałem. 50 postaci nie da się uśmiercić od tak. O tym, że Retol nie jest zły to nie wiedziałem, lista postaci powstała już dość dawno (chociaż 4 miesiące to faktycznie tak długo?) Umówmy się, że była ta hipnoza, a nawet wiem jak to ładnie załatwić w Walce.--Guurahk 12:31, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) O Retolu nie mogłeś wiedzić, bo Akuumo dopiero niedawno sobie to wymyślił. Jak zaczynałeś to było dobrze, bo wtedy to był WM. Ja piszę wolno FFy? Przeglądanij sobie ostatnie wpisy na moim blogu... Na pewną zdążę przeczytać? A skończysz w tym tygodniu? To skąd wiesz, że zdążę? Vezok999 12:36, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Dobra to mały zakładzik, jak nie zdążę skończyć w tym tygodniu (czytaj do 8:00 poniedziałek 23 maja) to mi możesz zabrać admina.--Guurahk 19:52, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Po co odrazu zakłady o takie rzeczy.Ale jak byś się wyrobił w tym terminie co podałęś to by było dobrze.Ja wole troche dłużej poczekać a żeby było dobre.Panrahk17 20:04, maj 16, 2011 (UTC) Vox psuje całą zabawe(nie mogli go zabić?)Panrahk17 10:43, maj 17, 2011 (UTC) :Nikt ci nie kazał całej dyskusji czytać ;P Vox 11:17, maj 17, 2011 (UTC) :On mówił o walce, nie o tobie na tej dyskusji Vezok999 11:29, maj 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Aaaa... takie buty. Sorry, ale jakos zamulony jestem :D Vox 11:42, maj 17, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, przeczytałem. Co do moich mam takie zastrzeżenie, że działo Mercenta powinno okop z ciał w kilka sekund roznieść w pył. No i może jeszcze epicka śmierć Zakuy. Ale tyle błędów na tle takiego czegoś... Jak na użycie 40 postaci od tylu userów... trudno było by to napisać lepiej Vezok999 08:24, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) 50-ciu :) Crap, przez szlaban mam trzy dni do tyłu. Muszę przełożyć termin. Do wtorku.--Guurahk 19:50, maj 22, 2011 (UTC) Arbacow spierdzielił i tyle go widzieli?(przynajmniej je***y pisk Voxa do niego nie dotarł :p)Panrahk17 14:11, maj 24, 2011 (UTC) Chciałem zgłosić Rantara (o ile jeszcze można). A jeśli Akuumo się zgodzi, to będzie on posiadał Klerixa. Użytkownik:BionicleFan Panrahk: Po co takie mocne słowa? BionicleFan: Dobra, należy Ci się. Ale bez Klerixa. heh, przeklęty Minecraft. Za bardzo wciąga :P--Guurahk 19:27, maj 24, 2011 (UTC) :Znam to uczucie ;D Vox 20:32, maj 24, 2011 (UTC) Dzięki, niech będzie bez Klerixa. ale i tak z Klerixem zgłoszę go do turnieju Fanclubu :] . To napisałBionicleFan. Bo jest fajna, ciekawa walka, jest akcja,przypuszczenia kto wygra a kto zginie.A tu pisk i wszyscy na ziemie.Panrahk17 12:56, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) Takie właściwości ma moc dźwięku. Vox 13:08, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) : Psucia zabawy.Panrahk17 13:42, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No, mi to zabawę popsuło strasznie. Naprawdę. Przecież jak od pisku mozna zostać pokonanym? To nielogiczne! D:> Vox 16:20, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No, akurat użycie nova blastu uważam za cienki pomysł. Teraz każdy głuchy i się zrobiło do... pupy Vezok999 19:51, maj 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Zapewne gdyby Florex zrobił coś podobnego, pretensji byś nie miał. Vox 13:33, maj 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Już wolę wielki pisk, niżby wszystko trawą zarosło... ;P I Came To Play! 16:21, maj 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Guurahk jest na tyle mądry, że nie zrobił by tego, bo blast roślinności by bardziej zabawę popsuł. Ale fakt, wolałbym blast roślinności, bo on by zabił połowę, ale reszta by mogła walczyć normalnie, więc wolałbym Nuva blast ognia, lodu czy czegokolwiek, natomist od tego dzwięku gorsze było b tylko oślepienie przez nova blast światła. Za to magnetyzm byłby ciekawy -:) Vezok999 16:27, maj 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Tia, gdyby użył go mój Rantar. już zgłoszony, pojawi się niedługo Użytkownik:BionicleFan Kiedy będzie dalej pisane? Vixir, Toa of ice 21:19, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Ciii, bo Guurahk usłyszy :-P Wiesz Guru, nie rzuca się słów na wiatr, a jak już to weź nie rób tego parę w jednym temacie "Dobra to mały zakładzik, jak nie zdążę skończyć w tym tygodniu (czytaj do 8:00 poniedziałek 23 maja) to mi możesz zabrać admina.--Guurahk 19:52, maj 16, 2011 (UTC)"Vezok999 21:38, sie 12, 2011 (UTC)